


Fallen Angel

by iBeebs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, first fic on here?, idk how to tag things okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBeebs/pseuds/iBeebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven. Seven human souls and the monsters would've been free. Zero. That's how many they had once Frisk left the Underground. Kingless, the monsters have been trying to regain their lost hope. One evening, someone new tumbles into the Underground. But it's definitely not a human... It's a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Underground

Well, ow.

Camping on a mountain definitely wasn't her best idea. Vaguely, she wondered if her friends would notice she's gone, would start looking for her. Surely they would, right?

Pushing herself onto her paws, she delicately reached up to pat her snout, her face, anything she could reach and make sure was intact. The golden bed of flowers beneath her seemed to bounce a little, as if helping her sit up a little taller. From the dull throb in her leg, she assumed she had just landed awkwardly on it, but it would be best to test out whether it's alright.

Stretching the brown appendage out, she held back a hiss. Definitely injured, but certainly not broken.

Hazel gaze traveling upward, she stared at the small pinprick of fading light, the orange and purple mixing in almost perfect harmony. Technically, this was her fault. She had made the decision to camp while she was vacationing with friends, and now here she was. Just a simple, harmless stumble had sent her into this cavern miles below the surface. Honestly, she was surprised there was air to breathe down her. A little stuffy, but otherwise clean air.

And her wings were of no use, huh?

Welp, might as well get a good bear on her surroundings.

Her eyes traveled around the room, immediately noting the size. It was relatively small, almost the size of a typical bedroom for a child. The bed of flowers was situated perfectly in the center, golden panels shimmering vibrantly, as if they contained the sun. Even without proper sunlight, the flora was almost blinding. Vaguely, she wondered what it would be like at noon, when the sun was at its peak. Would she be blinded?

"Howdy!"

She startled, spun a little too quick on her paws, swayed from the sudden wave of dizziness that threatened to overtake her. Her vision blurred for just a moment as it desperately tried to refocus.

Was...that a smiling flower?

Just at her paws was one of the golden flowers, swaying gently back and forth to the beat of its own music. For a few heartbeats, she just stared, as if the strange creature would disappear in the blink of an eye and she needed to capture every moment of this strange phenomenon.

"You okay? That fall looked like it hurt." The flower grinned and spoke once more, causing her to jump and take a tentative step backward.

Was this seriously happening? She goes on a scouting mission to find a spot to camp, trips into a giant chasm, and now there's a talking flower?

"I'm going insane." She finally spoke, her voice small and shrill and soft, almost too soft to be heard. "There is a talking flower here, I've definitely lost my mind."

"Oh, you do speak!" The golden flower grinned, supposedly ignoring her words. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Th-The... Underground?" She echoed, taking another step back, her hazel gaze flicking everywhere. Brown spotted fur lifted along her back; something didn't feel right about this. Something malicious hung in the air, as if claws were gripping her heart, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Golly!" The flower beamed. "You must be so confused!"

The dog's gaze traveled back down to the flower, and her hazel seemed to recognize something. Apprehension crossed her features, but Flowey didn't seem to notice, despite still swaying and keeping eye contact.

"Someone oughta teach you how things work around here..." He hummed. "But...who?"

No, she needed to leave. The flower was bad, the flower was bad, the flower was ba-

"I guess little ol' me will have to do~!" Flowey seemed to sing. "Won't take long, I promise!"

"I-I..." The dog stammered, trying to get out of the situation. "I need to...u-uh, go?"

"Aww, but we were just about to have fun!" The flower pouted, but she could see it. The glint of malicious intent. Staring at her dangerously.

"L-Look, you seem nice..." She began. "B-But...I-I gotta g-go... You know how it is, l-lots of things to d-do u-up...up there!" She let out a nervous laugh, as if that would dissipate the tension, but to no avail.

Flowey leaned forward a little, as if that would bring him much closer to the canine. "Pleeeease?"

She stared at him, as if thinking of her choices. Stay with the flower that she was gaining nothing but bad vibes from? Or take the risk and run into the unknown? Flying wasn't an option; she felt threatened, and nothing about this situation seemed safe.

Pop.

She stared with wide, unblinking eyes at the heart that had materialized in front of her. It was glowing, almost crystalline in appearance, and was that the faint golden and glittering outline of wings settled on its back?

"See that heart?" The flower grinned. "That's your SOUL, the very culmina- heY!"

She was gone in a heartbeat, scampering down the hallway branching off from the room and into the next. Vaguely, she realized the floating Vines whipped out from the small patch of grass settled in the center of the new room, and her yelps rang out as it snagged her ankle, yanked her to the floor, bashed her into the ground.

"Wow, you really are an idiot." There was the flower, still smiling and swaying happily. "I just wanted to have some fun, teach you how to do things around here! But...Well, I guess that isn't for everyone." There was a low chuckle from the plant, almost too deep compared to his cheerful and almost childish voice from a few heartbeats ago.

Small white pellets materialized before her, specifically surrounding the small SOUL, the plant's big smile growing wicked and twisted and full of ill will.

She yanked at her chains, holding back whimpers as thorns pricked through her fur, the small beads of blood staining the vines and her fur.

Glancing up with fearful eyes, Flowey was grinning at her, a face full of so much malicious intent, she didn't think it was possible. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, and she struggled more, but to no avail. She was trapped. This was how it would end.

"DIE!" The flower laughed. The pellets danced dangerously close, slinking ever so slightly closer as the golden plant laughed.

"don't think that's such a good idea, buddy."

A beam of brilliant white light pierced the darkness, and Flowey was gone, the vines leaving with him. The white pellets dropped harmlessly onto the ground before scattering to dust.

She was on her paws in seconds, scampering backwards and away from the strange voice, flicking her gaze everywhere at once until it settled on the new presence.

Er...presences.

One was a tall beast clothed in a great purple and white robe, an intricate pattern adorning the very center. What looked like clawed hands and feet as well as gnarled horns upon her head. Her hands danced with fire, and she slowly stepped forward to approach the canine. The other was a stocky figure, one hand raised and cloaked in ice blue magic, his left eye dancing with cold fire. Gently, the shorter figure lowered his hand and the blue glow dissipated, the lady's fiery hands fading to a small flame in one palm.

The dog took another step back at her approach, spotted fur bristling, lowering her head and baring her fangs. Whatever was going on here, she wasn't about to let herself be tricked again.

"Oh, dear, Sans, she's frightened." The taller figure turned to her companion. Now that she was closer, it was obvious she was some kind of goat monster, with tiny little fangs poking out as she spoke. Genuine worry and concern washed over the pup in her presence, and she felt herself relax a little.

This monster didn't seem to hold any ill intent, just motherly concern.

"of course she would be." The other figure shrugged as he came closer, an almost lazy grin replacing his initially stern features. "she's come across three monsters in one evening and the first one tried to kill her. not the best welcoming party if you ask me."

She stared at the male creature, not only trying to figure out exactly what he was from the dim lighting, but also pinpoint what she was feeling from him.

She sensed a strange sort of sadness, almost melancholy in a way.

She jerked her gaze back to the goat monster when she had moved, and the dog snarled and snapped out, "Stay back!"

"whoa, whoa, take it easy." The shorter monster was closer now, placing a mittened hand on the goat woman's shoulder. "tori and i ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Yes, child, do not be afraid." The goat monster didn't seem to deterred by the canine's reaction. "I am Toriel, Queen of the Underground. Sans comes to this area every evening in search of any humans that have fallen."

"but you aren't a human." The male said, tucking both hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie. "and you certainly aren't a monster based on your soul's appearance."

The brown-furred dog stared at the duo almost incredulously. So more people had fallen down here? Was there any way back up? What if she was stuck down here forever?

"L-Look, I need to go back." She said shakily, hazel eyes flicking to the tiny white pinpricks of the...skeleton? Yeah, he was a skeleton. And the dark red eyes of the goat creature. "I-I have friends up there, th-they're probably worried sick."

Toriel and Sans exchanged looks, a strange emotion crossing between them that the dog couldn't catch, before Sans glanced over at her and said, "sorry to break it to ya, buddy..."

"but we can't get you out of here easily."


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck I'm updating and writing at a decent pace, someone call the police

“so, angel huh?” The skeleton was clutching his boiling cup of ketchup as the canine settled around her own mug of hot cocoa.

Settled in the cozy home, she couldn’t help but relax at the sound of a crackling fireplace, the humming of Toriel as she worked away on…whatever she was baking. For some reason, Angel had gotten the scent of moist snails stuck in her nose. Hopefully the goat woman wasn’t cooking any of those…

“Y-Yeah.” The dog sighed. “That’s what they call me. I guess it’s because I’m an angel? My mom was kind of crappy with names.”

“our old king was too, don’t worry about it.” Sans gave her an almost lopsided grin. Seemed to be permanent. “hell, this place used to be called ‘new home’ before they all migrated to the ends of the caverns.”

There was a clang from the kitchen, almost too in time with Sans’ last words, and a loud “whoops!” from Toriel.

The dog’s fur had spiked up along her spine, but it settled as the skeleton continued with, “what made you travel up the mountain anyways?”

“I was looking for a good camping spot for friends.” The dog began slowly. “And, well, I didn’t really go with anyone. I doubt they would be able to track my scent near the base of the mountain. I flew about halfway before trekking up.”

“you flew?” Sans was eyeing the brown dog’s speckled back, as if wings would sprout there and he didn’t want to miss the spectacle. “you don’t really have the right stuff for the job.”

“W-Well, like I said, I’m an angel.” She began. He gave her a suspicious look, but she was already continuing. “I have wings like any typical angel does, but because I’m mortal I need to hide them? They typically appear whenever I feel safe, I’m confident, or I’m with those I trust.”   
She waved her paw in a circle-like gesture, as if that would help explain the whole situation.   
“I-It’s a little hard to determine why, but. Y-You get the gist of it, right?”

“can’t say i understand entirely, but i’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” Sans reclined a little into his chair, giving her a skeptical look. 

Angel settled a bit more as well, gently sipping her hot cocoa before tucking her legs under her and into a more comfortable position. “So, uh, you said you had a brother?”

“heh, yeah.” Sans’ grin seemed to widen just a bit. “he’s a pretty cool guy. the coolest. he finally made the royal guard and was made captain.”

“That’s great.” The dog smiled. “I’m guessing it was one of those lifelong goals of his?”

“heh heh, yep.” The skeleton nodded. “of course, all they do now is water flowers rather than fight humans, but hey, take what you can get, amiright?”

“Mhm…” Angel took another quick sip of her cocoa. “They fought humans before?”

“yeah. part of the ol’ king’s plans to get seven souls to break us out of here.” He didn’t seem too fazed by the death of an old monarch. Maybe it was before his time? “somethin’ happened though, and now we don’t have any souls. we’re trying to figure out new ways to break the barrier.”

The barrier.

“Can you tell me about the barrier?” The canine asked. 

“sure, i don’t see why not.” Sans shrugged, sinking a little more into the recliner’s cushions. Any further and he might’ve disappeared into the stuffed piece of furniture.

“it’s really powerful. took seven humans to create it and seal us down here.” The skeleton began, waving his hand in a rather lazy gesture. “anything can enter it, but nothing can exit. on top of that, you need a human and a monster soul just to get through.”

“So why didn’t you break it once you had one soul?” She asked. “Couldn’t any monster just take a human soul and go through? You could’ve taken souls from humans passing away. And then, just come back and break the barrier.”   
This seemed like such a simple solution to their problems. Why hadn’t they done this?

“you’re not the first person to think of that, kid.” Sans chuckled. “not sure what the king was thinking but…well, would’ve made my job a helluva lot easier, huh?”

His job? This lazy bag of bones had a job?

“either way, we aren’t getting outta here any time soon.” The skeleton dismissed it so easily that Angel had no choice but to roll with it. If he didn’t want to talk about it any more, then that was okay.

Her nose twitched; was that cinnamon? AND butterscotch? What was Toriel baking?

“The pie will be done in just a few moments, everyone.” She called from the kitchen. “Sans, I hope you aren’t bombarding her with puns.”

“yeesh, tori, have a little faith in me.” Sans’ grin twitched just a little. “don’t think she’d find them humerus anyways.”

The dog stared at him; there was a pun there. Maybe she hadn’t initially caught it or understood, but there was a pun. Her pun senses were tingling.

Toriel, however, let out an undisguised snort, poking her head around the corner. She spied Angel’s glares, and said, “Be careful, she might get your goat!”

Now that one the dog understood and it was completely unacceptable. Her head whipped around so fast to glare at the motherly goat monster, hazel eyes flashing, and two sets of laughter - one loud and almost harmonious and the other deep - rumbled through the living room.

“geez, kid, you’re just as bad as pap.” Sans chuckled, setting his now empty cup aside. Had she even seen him drink any of the ketchup? Speaking of which, who just drinks ketchup?

Toriel had whipped a chair over from the dining table so fast, Angel startled, fur fluffing up along her spine.

“Sorry I had to miss out on learning about you.” She smiled down at the canine on the floor. “Did not want my house guest to go hungry.”

“So this is your home?” Angel asked, her gaze traveling to the ever-so-slightly-dusty books, the soot-covered fireplace, the flower arrangement settled on the dining table. Her nose twitched; damn, that pie smelled nice. She didn’t think she’d ever eaten something that was both butterscotch and cinnamon… Sounded delicious though.

“Well, it was.” Toriel’s clawed hands folded into her lap, and her purple garments rustled gently against her fur as she sat up a little straighter. “But, since I regained the throne, I have not come here as often. It is difficult to travel here, to and from the castle.”

“tori only came today because she wanted to take a walk.” Sans piped up from his relaxed position against the arm rest. “something about taking a stroll down memory lane?”

“It was nice to get out of the castle for once.” She smiled fondly. “Although I had not anticipated finding a fallen creature during our venture.”

“yeah, nice of you to drop in.” Sans winked from his seat. 

Angel whipped her head to the skeleton, letting out a growl as her lip twitched upward a little into a snarl. The skeleton’s grin seemed to widen even more - if that was even possible - as the dog grumbled unintelligible insults under her breath.  
Toriel’s unrestrained laughter caused him to smile even more as Angel buried her nose in her paws and let out an exasperated groan. Of course a couple of pun-lovers would find her and rescue her from that flower. 

Speaking of the flower…

“Who was that?” She asked. At the sight of their confused expression, she stammered, “Th-The flower. He said his name was Flowey?”

“he’s bad news.” Sans grumbled. “been messing with a lot of people. used to hang around here a lot, but i guess he’s wandering the underground now. a friend’s been keeping an eye on him, but she doesn’t have cameras back here to monitor him.”

“Surely he cannot be such a major problem.” Toriel turned to her friend as Angel listened, tail thumping a little on the floor. 

“well, i guess he isn’t.” The skeleton sunk into the cushions even more, his face blank and the white lights in his eye sockets dimming just a little. “but it’s still better to keep an eye on him. he might start something, try to take a human’s soul and use it for himself if we can’t find them beforehand…”

“I trust your judgment, Sans, you know that.” 

“mmph…”

“Don’t mind Sans, he’s a bit of a worrywart.” Toriel beamed over at the dog. “But, ah, I should check on the pie.”  
And with that, she stood and reentered the kitchen, humming the whole while.

Sans had watched her leave, before his gaze flicked back to the dog, who was scowling at her hot cocoa.  
Wasn’t so hot anymore.

Pop.

Angel stared at the crystalline heart that had appeared, eyes widened. Had…she done something to pull it out?

“sorry.” Sans sat up a little straighter. “wanted to get a better look at it. i’ve seen plenty of powerful human souls, but never one like this.” 

The soul was suddenly engulfed in ice blue magic, and glancing over, she saw a flare of blue fire form Sans’ left eye socket, his right devoid of light. He looked…strangely intimidating like this.  
Angel forced herself to look away, staring at her own heart.  
There it was, the golden, glittering, yet faint outline of feathered wings against the back.  
Against the fireplace, the heart shimmered with hues of orange and fiery red, sparks igniting inside the translucent soul.

Sans twisted the soul this way and that with a flick of a wrist, and Angel tensed, watching him carefully. She definitely didn’t sense malicious intent, but it still put her on edge, having someone strange touch something so personal.  
The skeleton seemed to sense her discomfort; he released the heart after just a few seconds, reclining back.

The soul retreated to its hiding place, disappearing once it touched Angel’s chest.

“didn’t hurt you, did i?” He asked, throwing his hands behind his head and kicking up his feet.

“N-No, you didn’t.” Her voice squeaked a little; that had put her on edge, more than she anticipated. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just…I like my space.”

“it’s cool, i get it.” Sans shrugged. “sorry i got in your business. was just having a quick look.”

“Is that it that much of an anomaly?”

“yeah, kinda. most monster’s souls aren’t really, well, crystalline. and human souls are full of colour and life. yours is definitely different. as if those wing things on its back weren’t enough of a giveaway.” The skeleton seemed so nonchalant in giving the information, it kind of put the canine at ease. So he had just been curious… 

“Did you feel my discomfort?” She asked warily. Is that why he had pulled away?

“a bit.” Sans’ white pinpricks drifted over to her. “but you’re definitely good at masking that emotion, even from within. kind of neat.”

“Not one of my greater skills…” She joked, letting out a nervous laugh. “But…well, it has its perks.”

“i’ll bet.” He almost sounded wistful, but… eh, best not to dwell on it.

Quietly, the canine picked herself up and stretched, some bones popping in her back and elbows before she shook her entire body out, the brown fur fluffing up.   
“Soooo…now what?” She asked quietly.

“y’know, i’m not sure.” Sans sat up a bit straighter, stretching his back out. “i guess you could stay with pap and i until we figure out a place for you to stay. i’m sure you can just bunk in our shed, or the couch.” 

“Whatever works.” She nodded. “I don’t really want to intrude though.”

“nah, it’s not a problem.”

“Oh, uh…who’s ‘Pap’?”

“he’s my brother. coolest guy around.” How many times had the skeleton called his brother ‘cool’? “you’ll like him, i’m sure.” The skeleton grinned. “he hates my jokes too.”

“Never said I hated them,” She frowned. “I just don’t like puns.”

“welp, sorry to break it to ya, but my humor consists exclusively of jokes of that caliber.”

“Lovely…”

“Pie’s done~!” Toriel called, and she swept out of the kitchen moments later, plates balanced on the palms of her hand. She whipped one into Sans’ lap, giving him a small smile before gently placing the second plate on the floor.

“I hope you are not allergic to either cinnamon or butterscotch.” The goat lady said, wringing her hands together for a moment before settling them together at her waist. “Or that you do not dislike either ingredients.”

But Angel was already nibbling away at the pie, before practically inhaling it.  
Holy crap, it was better than it smelled.

“Are you kidding me?” She grinned, licking her teeth and searching for a suitable sized leftover piece without seeming too rude. “I love cinnamon and butterscotch!”

“Would you like another slice, child?”

“I-If that’s okay!”

Toriel was gone as soon as she grabbed the plate, and returned moments later with her own slice and a second serving for the dog.  
As Angel dug in, she settled into the dining chair she had pulled over, saying, “I am very glad you enjoy it so much. I do not bake as often as I used to.”

“you got this nice kitchen back at the castle and you don’t use it.” Sans spoke from his seat. His plate was empty. “kinda disappointing. could use some more pie in my life. you can only eat too much spaghetti.”

Toriel laughed, picking at her own slice. “Well, I will keep that in mind, dear. Perhaps you would like to help?”

“nah, i’m no good in the kitchen.”

“Nonsense, you made a fine pie last Christmas.”

The warmth of the fire, a full stomach, and the easygoing conversation was enough for Angel to rest her head on her paws and close her eyes, relaxed for the first time since falling.   
This was nice…Kind of made her want to stay forever.

Almost by instinct, her wings shimmered into existence, an almost too-brilliant white, soft feathers rustling gently as she shifted.

Sans stared; the wings had just… faded into existence. Was this what the dog had meant? That once she felt safe, her wings would appear? Could she fly with them? What significance did they have?  
Toriel blinked, almost incredulously, before shooting Sans a confused glance. His look said it all; he’d explain what Angel had told him later.

For now, they let her rest. She’d had a long day.

.:.:.

When she next awoke, a blanket was draped over her, and she had been shifted closer to the fire, still crackling happily nearby and staying in its stone and brick confines. 

She snuggled a little into the covers, her wings draping a little further around her body, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

It felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a pic for angel, okay, i just need to actually get off my ass and draw it


End file.
